


down this unfamiliar road

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan and Phil: a house hunting journey.





	down this unfamiliar road

"This one has a garden," Phil says, finger trailing down a paper printout. 

( _Killing the trees_ , Dan had said, when it came in the mail. 

_They died so we could have aircon, Dan_ , Phil had said, not missing a beat.) 

They do the viewing, because it has a garden and Phil wants to and whatever Phil wants, Phil gets. 

Phil loves the garden less after he slips in a patch of mud on the balding grass and has to ride the bus back home with mud caked onto his jeans. 

He makes Dan stand behind him so no one else sees. Dan doesn't stop snickering in his ear the entire time. 

* 

"This one has four bedrooms, and an office," Dan says. 

"Do we need four bedrooms?" Phil asks. 

Dan doesn't say anything, but he's thinking: one for me, one for you, one for guests, one for - 

Later. 

"Dunno," Dan says. 

But standing in the fourth bedroom, Phil sees the sun streaming in through an arched window and the way the walls are already painted a soft yellow. 

"It was a nursery," the estate agent explains. "But we'll be happy to have it repainted back to neutral before you move in." 

"I like the color," Phil says, eyes on Dan, who already knew the room was yellow, who already knew the window was arched, who has already seen this in his mind's eyes. 

In the end they don't take it, because the foundation seems shifty and the rooms are many but too small. 

But the next time they're scrolling through the listing websites Phil says, "Four isn't bad, you know.." 

*

"This one has windows that are all glass," Dan says. "I know you were really looking for that."

Phil punches him in the arm. 

*

"This one has our fireplace," Phil says. "Actually, it looks just like the flat we're in now." 

They view it as well, because they both want to see this mysterious flat that appears to look just like theirs except newer and whiter and glossy for photographs. 

"It's strange," they agree, standing in a mirror-universe lounge. The kitchen door isn't glass and it doesn't have the steps but standing in front of the fireplace if Phil weren't wearing his glasses he's not sure he could tell the difference. 

(Except this flat doesn't have their pillows, or their dvds on the shelf, or their Tetris lamp, and it smells like floor polish and furniture spray instead of the candied apple candle Phil's been burning lately.) 

"What do you think?" Phil asks, because really, it's perfect on paper: the same as what they had before, just slightly bigger, slightly nicer. 

The estate agent has stepped away to give them a moment to discuss, and probably check her text messages. 

"No," Dan says, after a moment of thought. He looks at Phil and there's a stubborn kind of gleam in his eye. It's the look Dan gets when he's being brave. "This fits us now. We need something that's going to fit us next week, or next month, or next year." 

Phil smiles. "Yeah. I think so, too." 

*

"This one has a view," Dan says. 

It overlooks a nearby park. The rooms are big and the ceilings are high. The floors are wooden and it has four bedrooms, and a second lounge they could use as an office. 

"What do we think, then?" The estate agent asks. She's being very patient with them, though Dan hasn't quite forgiven her for The Incident where she introduced them as internet personalities to potential neighbors. Phil had known Dan was marking that one off their list as soon as the words left her mouth, and sent her an email requesting discretion in the future. 

"It's-" Phil starts to say and then it happens: the noise. 

He stops talking. He looks at Dan. 

Dan looks back at him. 

"What's that?" Dan asks, voice sharp. 

"Oh-" The estate agent is apologetic when she says. "I was informed one of the business owners across the way is renovating their shop."

They don't even need to discuss it.

"I'm sorry, but I think this is not the one for us," Phil says, with a smile that takes the bite out of his words. 

*

"Are we ever going to fucking find a place?" Dan asks, a whine to his voice. 

He's in bed, flopped out with one arm hanging over one side of the mattress and the other palm up across Phil's stomach where he just smacked it down. 

"No," Phil says. "We'll have to live on the streets and beg for scraps. Maybe we can make friends with a pack of wild dogs and they'll accept us as their own." 

"You absolute furry," Dan says. "You have to bring me the biggest bone." 

Phil snickers. "Are you saying I don't already?"

Dan slaps him again, ineffectually. "Shut _up._ "

Phil snickers again, and reaches down to grab Dan's hand. 

"We'll find somewhere," he promises. "Now come on, sit up. I want to show you this one - one of the walls is actually all mirror." 

"Kink," Dan says, but he sits up and rests his head on Phil's shoulder to let Phil show him another in their endless line of future possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/159996607170/title-down-this-unfamiliar-road-rating-t-word) if you want, or follow me basically anywhere at @alittledizzy


End file.
